A core network (also known as network core or backbone network) is the central part of a telecommunications network that provides various services to telecommunication devices, often referred to as user equipment (“UE”), that are connected by access network(s) of the telecommunications network. Typically, a core network includes high capacity communication facilities that connect primary nodes, and provides paths for the exchange of information between different sub-networks.
Conventionally, telecommunications systems are designed such that a single UE is assigned a single telephone number. Thus, a user of a first UE can initiate a communication (e.g., a call, a text message, an electronic mail message, etc.) with a second UE by entering the telephone number assigned to the second UE. The first UE and the second UE can then exchange communications via the access network(s) and the core network.